zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Styracosaurus
Styracosaurus is a large herbivorous dinosaur in Zoo Tycoon 2: Dino Danger and Zoo Tycoon 2 Extinct Animals. It has a large bony frill and large spikes for impaling predators and for territorial battles. Styracosaurus can be identified from Triceratops by the large number of horns, compared to Triceratops's three. In the Dino Danger Pack, there is a difference in color on both genders (The males are a bright orange/yellow, and the females are brown). In Extinct Animals, both genders are brown with stripes. Styracosaurus was also featured in Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs. Zoo Tycoon The original version of Styracosaurus lives in large herds and is probably one of the most sociable animals in the game, liking about 5 or 6 animals in the exhibit. It is a green tinted brown in colour. Styracosaurus is an interesting dinosaur in terms of terrain needs. Although they like mostly deciduous terrain, they also like patches of grass, dirt and sand, as well as a large body of freshwater for drinking. Their favourite foliage is the ginko tree or other dinosaur based trees such as magnolia, they do not like most modern foliage though. Zoo Tycoon 2 In Zoo Tycoon 2, the Sytracosaurus makes appearances in two seperate add-ons for the game, the Dino Danger Pack download and Extinct Animals expansion. In both add-ons, The Styracosaurus can be purchased in challenge and campaign zoos after gaining one star of zoo fame. 'Dino Danger Pack' Styracosaurus was one of the four dinosaurs to be included in the Dino Danger Pack premium download. The males were a bright yellow/orange with pink and blue details and the females were a plain brown/grey color. Another difference between the genders, was that the males had a larger spikes around its frill while the females had shorter and more dull spikes. 'Extinct Animals' The Styracosaurus was also included in the fourth expansion pack, Extinct Animals, for those who didn't purchase the Dino Danger Pack download. In this expansion, the Styracosaurus appearance was updated just as with the other three dinosaurs. The male's bright colored skin turned to a reddish brown and it's spikes/horn recieved horizontal black stripes. The females appearance changed to a brighter color of brown. In the Extinct Animals expansion the Styracosaurus recieves the ability to rampage , a new animal behaviour found only in dinosaurs. It also can be created in the new Extinct Research Lab free of cost after finding all of it's fossils on Fossil Finder Level 1. This Styracosaur has a similar color scheme to the Extinct Animals Kentrosaurus Description Styracosaurus ("spiked reptile") was an herbivorous dinosaur from the Cretaceous period. It had six long horns extending from its neck frill, a smaller horn above each of its eyes, and a single horn protruding from its nose at 60 centimeters (2 feet) long and 15 centimeters (6 inches) wide. It was a large dinosaur, reaching lengths of 5 meters (18 feet) and weighing as much as 3 tons. It stood about 1.8 meters (6 feet) tall. The first fossil remains of Styracosaurus were discovered in Alberta, Canada in 1913, in an area now known as the Dinosaur Provincial Park. The Styracosaurus possessed four short legs and a bulky body, and was probably able to achieve speeds of up to 32 kilometers per hour (20 miles per hour). Its tail was rather short. It also had a beak and cheek teeth, indicating that its diet was herbivorous and composed mostly of cycads, palms, and other prehistoric plants. Like other ceratopsians, this dinosaur was most likely a herd animal, traveling in large groups and caring for its young after they hatched. Further evidence of this exists in the discovery of a bonebed in Arizona, USA with about 100 Styracosaurus fossils. According to its Encephalization Quotient (brain to body weight ratio), the Styracosaurus was of intermediate intelligence﻿ Trivia Styracosaurus will form herds if there are enough of them in an exhibit (around 4-6) and will travel in them from place to place occasionally. If there are two or more adult males in an exhibit together they may occasionally fight with each other. Gallery Straco Male.jpg|Male Styracosaurus (Extinct Animals) ASD.JPG|Female Styracosaurus (Extinct Animals) Styracosaurus.jpg|Male Styracosaurus (Dino Danger Pack) dino_v1_ss09.jpg|Female Styracosaurus w. Dino Prey Dummy (Dino Danger Pack) Styraco Main.jpg|''Styracosaurus'' roaring Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dino Danger Pack animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Extinct animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Herbivores Category:Ceratopsians Category:Deciduous Forest animals Category:Official Dinosaurs Category:North American animals Category:American Animals Category:North American Dinosaurs Category:American Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Archosaurs